


Peace through Pleasure

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Pictures, Piercings, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark forces lurk in the shadows of human society.  Forces intent on taking control through unusual but effective means.  Now with a whole galaxy to conquer, these forces set their sights even higher.  With an unwitting Liara as their tool...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace through Pleasure - Part 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

This story is based on a series of pics by densire.

All credit goes to him for the pics and inspiration. 

Check out his pics here on his Tumblr!

<http://tenderlylovingninja.tumblr.com/>

** Peace through Pleasure – Part 1 **

The sound of footsteps on cold stone stairs…

The clinking of chains…

Sharp, shaky breathing of palpable fear…

These were the only sounds Liara heard as she slowly descended a flight of stone steps into a cold, dark dungeon. Her body trembled both at the cold and the overwhelming terror that gripped her heart. Her hands were bound with chains in front of her. She struggled to use her biotics, desperate to break free, but her mind felt…foggy. She couldn’t concentrate enough to gather her energy. She was helpless. All she could do was obey her captor, a strange human male in a terrifying black mask pointing a gun at her head as she marched. 

Liara struggled to remember how she got into this situation. It had been a very intense and confusing time recently…

Recently she and Commander John Shepard secured the Cipher on Feros. With it they were able to better understand Shepard’s visions from the Eden Prime beacon as Liara joined her mind with Shepard’s. They were one step closer to catching Saren and stopping the return of the Reapers! But the entire ordeal was draining on them all. Unfortunately that was not the end of it.

Immediately after the meeting Ashley Williams insisted on having a “talk” with her and Shepard. Shepard had been…flirtatious…with the two of them. Both women were developing strong feelings for Shepard. And Ashley demanded to know who he loved more. Shepard was quiet for a long time after Ashley finished. Eventually he gave a small shrug and with a smirk asked if he could have them both. Liara still wasn’t skilled at reading human emotions and wasn’t sure if this was a joke or a serious request. It ultimately did not matter because Ashley stormed off in a rage and left the two of them alone. 

Though Liara did not consider it a competition, she had won. She and Shepard…were to be lovers. But Liara was not yet ready to take it to the next step. Joining with someone in both mind and body was not something she took lightly. She asked for Shepard’s patience, to wait until she was ready for them to become one…

Shepard was understanding and agreed. In the meantime, he decided everyone needed some R&R. The Normandy suffered some minor damage on Feros and could use a tune-up so Shepard arranged for a little dry dock for the Normandy and shore leave for the crew…on Earth.

Liara was excited to finally see Shepard’s home planet. She had seen pictures and wanted to see first-hand some of Earth’s art and architecture. 

The city where the Normandy docked had a number of old castles on the outskirts. Shepard had to stay behind to tend to some matters so Liara decided to go exploring alone. She arrived at the aged but magnificent castle and joined a tour group. 

It was magnificent! The stonework, the stained glass windows, the art lining the halls were all beautiful! Liara only faintly heard the tour guide explaining the castle’s centuries old history. At one point she stopped to admire some of the statuary. She blushed a little bit as she gazed upon it. It was a statue of a naked woman. Slowly Liara realized that all the statues and paintings in this castle depicted naked females in some fashion. Whoever was responsible for decorating was a little…perverted. 

Liara smirked and prepared to move on. But just as she took her first step, she felt a shark pain in her neck. Then everything went very blurry…

When she came to she found this masked man standing over her. He pointed a gun at her face. Liara trembled in fear and tried to scream but she felt too weak to make a sound. The man ordered her to get up and start moving, threatening to shoot her if she did not comply. Liara realized that her hands were shackled. With no other weapons she tried to charge up her biotics and attack but felt…nothing. She quickly realized that her biotics were gone. She began to suspect that her captor had injected her with something, likely a sedative mixed with a drug to suppress biotics. With no other choice and fearing for her life, Liara complied. 

Liara would peer nervously over her shoulder from time to time, glimpsing the masked man. She was scared to look at that frightening mask…but she had to keep an eye open for an opportunity to escape. He could let his guard down. He may stumble. Anything could present an opportunity. Liara took several deep breaths to try calm herself. Fear would not save her. She needed calm and focus to get through this. 

**Liara, thinking:** “I will control my fear. I will control my…”

They reached the bottom of the steps. Liara’s train of thought grinded to a screeching halt. She took a sharp breath as fear tightened her chest at the sight around her. 

The dungeon was very dimly lit but she could still see. She wasn’t in any ordinary dungeon. She was in…an S&M dungeon. 

Sex toys and tools lined the walls. Liara had never been to any S&M clubs but she had watched a few videos taking place in one. Dildos…whips…X-crosses…wooden horses…and other sexual devices she dare not even describe. Everything a person would need to mix pain with pleasure. But what was most bizarre was what was in the middle of the room. 

In the center of the dungeon, directly across from the stairs, was some sort of large stone altar. On the wall beyond was a large circular plague with a strange symbol on it. What was it? Liara did not know. Perhaps she could get answers…from the man in the red robe. 

A strange man in a white mask and red robe stood in front of the altar with his arms cross. All she could see of his face was his mouth. The eyes of his mask seemed to give off a soft blue light. The man almost didn’t seem human with this mask on…

The dungeon fell utterly silent. No one moved. No one spoke. Liara’s body trembled harder, her chains rattling, as she stared at the robed man. The eyes of his mask burned into hers as though he were gazing into her very soul. The man made no move…didn’t make a sound…his mouth expressionless as he gazed upon the captive asari. 

Then a soft smile appeared on the man’s face. Slowly he uncrossed his arms and spread them wide in a greeting fashion. He spoke in a cold voice that sent chills down Liara’s spine. 

**The Master:** “Welcome, Liara T’Soni. I…am the Master…”

Liara’s heart skipped a beat. His voice had such a commanding tone. She felt as though she were shrinking in his presence, that she was somehow beneath him. She was grateful his first words to her were not some sort of command. If they were…for a brief moment Liara wondered if she’d have the will to disobey…

As the initial shock wore off Liara realized something even more terrifying. This man…knew her name. 

**Liara:** “You…know me?”

The Master chuckled. 

**The Master:** “We have not met. But I certainly know you, Liara T’Soni…”

Slowly he approached Liara. She began to back away but stopped when she heard the man in the black mask still behind her cock his gun. Her feet froze to the spot as she watched the Master approach her with fearful eyes. 

**The Master:** “Liara T’Soni…famed Prothean researcher…companion of the great Commander John Shepard. And…”

He came within reach of her. He reached out his hand and took her chin in his grasp. Liara gasped at the man’s freezing cold touch. There was…no warmth in this man.

**The Master:** “And…one of the most beautiful asari in the galaxy…”

Despite everything Liara could feel herself blushing a bit. Not many people except Shepard ever paid her such a compliment. She closed her eyes and wished the man would go away. She wished he would leave…or at least let go of her. She started to breathe a small sigh of relief as he felt his cold hand let go of her face. But her relief turned into disgust as she felt both his hands on her chest. Was this man going to grope her?!

She kept her eyes closed. She did not want to look at this man. The Master smiled. He did not care if Liara was watching or not. Her eyes were not necessary for this. He put his fingers into the opening of her jacket. Liara did not flinch, trying her best to block everything out of her mind. She did not want to give this disgusting pervert any sort of reaction to satisfy them. The Master’s smile widened…and he pulled open her jacket. 

Liara’s eyes snapped open and she gasped. What was he _doing?!_

She looked pleadingly at the man, begging him to stop as he opened her jacket more and more. 

But the Master ignored her. Liara hung her head in shame as the Master opened her jacket entirely, causing her ample tits to come spilling out.

She was so humiliated. She swore…that her tits would be for Shepard and Shepard alone. No one else would feel her soft breasts. No one else would even see how large her tits really were under her uniform. She started to regret her decision to no longer wear a bra. She stopped doing so after she and Shepard agreed to a relationship. She told Shepard she was not ready for sex but…she wanted to be ready if the mood ever took her. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly. Her fear was slowly being replaced with rage. She worked up the courage to glare into the Master’s glowing blue eyes.

**Liara:** “Who…Who are you? Why are you doing this?!”

The Master was quiet for a long time. Then he spoke in a much softer but still commanding voice.

**The Master:** “Who are we? An important question indeed…”

The Master’s voice was cold, as though trying to provoke a fearful reaction from her. Liara did not flinch. She did not want to give the man the satisfaction of seeing her afraid again. The Master continued.

**The Master:** “We are part of an ancient secret society. Long ago our founders discovered a very important truth…”

He raised his fist and extended one finger. 

**The Master:** “…Peace…”

With a swift motion, the Master jabbed his finger into Liara’s nipple. She yelled out from shock and pain…and then moaned as she felt herself strangely aroused.

**The Master:** “…Through pleasure…”

He continued to press his finger against her nipple and moved it around, pressing hard against her tit in a way that was painful…but somehow felt very, very pleasurable. Liara panted and her face burned as the Master continued to play with her tit. She realized the coldness she felt from his hands before was gone. It was replaced by an incredible warmth. She felt this warmth flow from his finger and into her body. Her mind was still foggy from the drugs but she felt it slip even further away as it was washed with pleasure. So unfocused was she that she almost didn’t hear the Master’s story. 

**The Master:** “Our forefathers realized that the rage and hatred that bred war could be alleviated through sex. To that end we find beautiful women…and train them. We turn them into whores…breed the ultimate sluts…and send them out into the world to bring pleasure to any and every one. Human history is bloody. But it would have been so much bloodier without our intervention. You’d be surprised what influence a well-placed whore can have…”

The Master chuckled as he watched Liara’s expression. Years of training women have given him the skill to bring about intense arousal from even the slightest touch. Asari bodies in particular could be very sensitive…if one knew where to touch them.

**The Master:** “We train these women to crave sex at every turn. All they care about is the next cock to suck…the next pussy to lick. If we feel war is brewing we place them somewhere in particular, a key location where they can bring relief to those at the heart of the brewing conflict. If we do not, if there is no war brewing, then we set them loose upon the world to pleasure any and all in need.”

Liara yelled out as the Master wrapped his entire hand around her tit. His finger alone was making her horny. His entire hand almost made her climax!

**The Master:** “Meeting the asari was the best thing to ever happen to our Society. Asari are inherently skilled in the sexual arts and lusted after by all species in the galaxy. They are the ultimate whores. And they will fulfill our plans perfectly…”

The Master released Liara’s tit. To her great shock she actually found herself to be a bit disappointed when he did. She had heard everything he had said but was too aroused to make much sense of it. Now that he was no longer touching her she could collect her thoughts. When she did…she practically felt her heart stop. 

**Liara:** “Y-You’re saying…you’re…”

She could not bring herself to speak the words aloud. While their goal of securing peace was admirable…their methods were…

She gulped when she realized that she…was their next victim. They had captured her…and now they were going to break her. They were going to turn her into one of their sluts. One of their whores. 

She opened her mouth to protest but the Master turned and walked away before she could utter a word. He moved around the altar and stood on the opposite side. He faced Liara and spread her arms wide.

**The Master:** “Place the whore upon the altar…so that we may bless her!”

Suddenly something shifted in the dark. Liara gasped as a number of men in pitch black robes emerged from the shadows. She hadn’t seen them at all! She managed a single step back before the robed men grabbed her. She wrestled but the men were simply too strong. They grabbed her arms and legs and carried her to the altar. They placed her on top and removed the shackles from her wrists. She was powerless to stop them from spreading her arms and legs and shackling them to the table. 

As the last lock clicked the Master rested his hands upon the altar. The robed men bowed to him and retreated back into the darkness. Liara’s face burned with humiliation as she lay there, her jacket still wide open and her tits on full display. 

The Master hung his head and began to speak very softly. It almost sounded like a prayer. Liara could not hear most of it. What she did hear wasn’t in English. She suspected it was Latin. Her translator wasn’t programmed to translate Latin so his words were unknown to her. 

When the prayer concluded the Master did not move. Liara heard shuffling in the darkness again. The black-robed men emerged from the shadows and surrounded the altar. The Master said something in Latin. The men in black repeated it and…proceeded to strip Liara. 

She screamed and struggled as the men pulled out knives and cut away her uniform. She pleaded with them to stop. It was bad enough that her breasts were exposed! But they ignored her. They ripped away her jacket and her back pressed against the cold stone altar. They cut a big slit down the front of her pants from her belt to her pussy. The man who cut it peeled her uniform back and exposed her pussy. Liara closed her eyes and turned her head in shame as the man stared at her azure. Her face burned red with humiliation, not just from being exposed like this but because she was starting to feel…wet. 

They cut away the rest of her pants and pulled off her boots. Liara was finally completely naked. Their task done, the men retreated back into the shadows, leaving only her and the Master in the light. 

The Master had his head bowed all this time, not looking at Liara. Liara finally found the courage to turn her head and look at the Master. What was he going to do now? The Master lifted his head and looked at the bound asari. He reached into his pockets. When he pulled them out he held up his fists. He had something in his hands. 

**The Master:** “Peace…”

He lowered his fists and opened them. In his palms were…rings? 

**The Master:** “…Through Pleasure…”

The Master reached out and grabbed her right tit. 

**Liara:** “What are you doing?!”

He did not reply. His actions spoke for him. He took one of the rings…and pierced it through her nipple. Liara screamed with pain. Nipple rings! He was giving her _nipple rings!!_

She pleaded with him to stop. But he ignored her. He moved his hands to her left breast and went to work on the next nipple, all the while chanting…

**The Master:** “Peace…through pleasure…peace…through pleasure…peace…”

The second ring pierced her nipple. Liara screamed in pain again and the Master withdrew his hands, giving her right breast one last squeeze as it passed.

Liara closed her eyes as she coped with the stinging pain in her nipples. It hurt like crazy! But at least it was over. Or so she thought…

Her eyes snapped open when she felt the Master’s hands on her face.

She struggled and screamed for help. Her screams echoed through the cold dark room and Liara knew that no help was coming. Everyone in this room…wanted this. They wanted her in this humiliating state. And they wanted to do more to her. 

She couldn’t tell what the Master was doing but suddenly felt three sharp pains in her left nostril. He was piercing her nose too! Three little nose piercings were in her left nostril. She closed her eyes and felt tears welling up as the Master finished his work. He rested his hands on her forehead and chest as he began another prayer, finishing once again with “peace through pleasure”. 

The Master’s work was finally finished. Liara’s blessing was complete. And tomorrow…her training would begin. The Master turned and walked away from the altar, not saying a single word to the asari. Liara watched him go, her mind in utter shock over the ways she had been violated…

The robed men appeared again and released her from the altar. She was so humiliated that she did not fight them as they shackled her hands again. 

They surrounded her and marched her out of the room. Liara’s eyes were fixated on the cold stone floors. Tears ran down her face as she watched her bare feet march along. Eventually they reached another chamber with a tall cage. As two men undid the shackles on her wrists, two more opened the cage and the rest forced Liara inside. They slammed the cage shut and locked it. Without another word they all filed out of the room, leaving Liara in this cold dark room all alone. 

Finally Liara stopped crying. She looked around frantically as the gravity of this whole situation really began to sink in. 

She…was a prisoner. They were going to do…unspeakable things to her…in the name of their “peace through pleasure” doctrine. 

They were going to break her. They were going to turn her into a slut. In the name of this Society’s doctrine she, Liara T’Soni, was going to become…a whore.

**Liara:** “NO!”

Liara screamed out into the darkness. She doubted anyone could hear her but she couldn’t help it. She gripped the bars tightly and screamed, shouted and cried out for anyone who could hear her. 

**Liara:** “You can’t do this to me! _Please_ don’t do this to me! I don’t wanna be a whore! I wanna go back to the Normandy! I want to be with Shepard! Please! I want Shepard! I want Shepard!”

**“I WANT SHEPPAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRDDD!!!!!!!”**

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Peace through Pleasure - Part 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

This story is based on a series of pics by densire.

All credit goes to him for the pics and inspiration. 

Check out his pics here on his Tumblr!

<http://tenderlylovingninja.tumblr.com/>

** Peace through Pleasure – Part 2 **

_”The asari is…receptive…”_

_”Indeed. Her body reacted favorably to the blessing.”_

_”Her mind will fight it. But the desire always wins.”_

_”She is not as strong as she thinks. I predict…three days. Three days…and she will find peace.”_

_”Peace…through pleasure…”_

More clinking chains…

Liara stared at her shackled hands as she marched down the hall, the Master close behind her. Her bare feet dragged along the cold floor, unable to find the will to walk properly. Liara sniffled and cried as she gazed down at her chest and could see the rings in her nipples bounce with her tits with each step. 

Last night was the longest night of her life. She was completely naked in that cold, dark dungeon the entire time with no source of warmth. The cage was so narrow she couldn’t lie down and sleep. The best she could manage was curling up on the floor and cry as exhaustion caused her to drift in and out of consciousness. She prayed to the Goddess that someone would come and rescue her…that _Shepard_ would rescue her. She fought desperately to suppress that knowledge that Shepard had no idea where she was going when she left the Normandy. How could he possibly know where she went? 

Liara jolted that morning when the Master entered the room. He smiled at her and announced her first day of training. 

**The Master:** “When the training is done you will embrace our peace through pleasure philosophy. You…will know _true_ happiness. But first, a gift…”

The “gift” turned out to be a dog collar. While black robed men released her and bound her hands the Master put the collar around her neck. Liara realized that this was the last step. This collar symbolized that she was no longer a sentient being to them. She was an animal. And like an animal they were going to train her…

Liara would slow from time to time as she marched, prompting the Master to give her a sharp shove in the back. She would stumble and her tits would bounce harder. She would spy the Master watching them bounce with a lecherous smile on his face. He was enjoying this. 

The hall opened up into a large room. Liara did not dare look up or look around. She kept marching until the Master stopped her and she continued to stare at the ground. The Master came alongside her and stood in front of her. He looked around the room, spread his arms out and smiled. 

**The Master:** “May I introduce…your trainers.”

Very hesitantly Liara looked up. What she saw made her gasp and her eyes widen in shock and horror. 

There were four men waiting for her. Two clothed, two naked. And all of them…with their rock hard cocks pointed right at her. 

Liara jumped when she felt the Master’s hand on her shoulder. He smiled and motioned to the four men from left to right. 

**The Master:** “May I introduce Tom, Rick, Harry and James. They will teach you the pleasures of the cock. You will savor the delicious taste of cum and experience the ecstasy of having your holes filled…”

Liara trembled uncontrollably, unable to take her eyes off their cocks. They were going to touch her with those… _things?_

They were really going to stick them _inside of her?!?_

The Master tightened his grip on her shoulder and forced her to her knees. Her tits bounced one last time as she dropped down, prompting the men to all chuckle lecherously. It disgusted her. The Master backed away and declared the start of her training. Before she knew it they had surrounded her. Everywhere she looked there was a large, thick cock pointed at her head. Liara gulped and closed her eyes, not wanting to look at those disgusting things…

Her trainers all laughed at her. She could hear them shuffling around and muttering softly to each other. She heard one of them come up quietly behind her. It was one of the naked men from the sound of his footsteps. She then felt his hot breath on her as he whispered in her ear.

**James:** “Closing your eyes won’t stop this, Doc…”

James grabbed her head. He placed one hand on the side of her head and the other on her face, firmly gripping her around the mouth. He took his cock and stuck it underneath her armpit. Liara’s eyes snapped open in shock just in time to see the other naked man come closer, his thick cock practically in her face. He touched his cock to her chest and began rubbing it against her breasts. A third rubbed his cock against her other breast and the fourth stood back, disappointed that there was no more room.

James thrust his cock in and out from under her armpit as though he were fucking a pussy. The other two continued to rub their cocks all over her chest, covering her with their scent. The smell made her cringe. It was the smell of meat and musk. 

Her eyes darted around the room, unsure where she should look, where she _wanted_ to look. Eventually she looked up at the naked man in front of her, Harry. He smiled evilly at the helpless asari. He stopped tapping her breasts with his smelly cock. Instead, he stuck it between her breasts, forcing her to give him an unwilling tittyfuck. The whole thing revolted her. Perhaps even more revolting was when Rick shoved his cock under her nose. He smiled at her and stroked it a few times as though trying to seduce her with it. She shifted her gaze away from him. The smile disappeared from his face for a moment but returned moments later, this time with an angry glint in his eye. 

Liara pursed her lips and clenched her jaw tight. No way was she going to let them stick one of those filthy _things_ into her mouth! She nearly vomited when Rick pressed the tip of his cock against her lips. Her nose filled with its scent as he tried to force her lips apart with his cock. He frowned when he had no success. Without a word he looked to James and nodded. James still had his hands on her head. He squeezed her head so hard it hurt. He was incredibly strong! He gripped her face tightly around her mouth and steadily forced her lips apart. She wept as bit by bit James forced her mouth open wider and wider. When it was finally open wide enough, Rick thrust his cock in. 

Liara gagged and choked. Not only was the thing massive but it was as disgusting as she feared! She wanted to bite down and pull away so she wouldn’t taste it anymore. But James kept her mouth open wide and prevented her from biting. Meanwhile Rick proceeded to fuck her mouth. 

He thrust his hips like a piston, his cock sliding up and down her tongue as he touched the back of her throat with the tip. And he hadn’t gotten the entire thing in her mouth yet! Liara’s eyes darted around, desperately looking for any sign of hope, any sign someone may help her escape from this disgusting nightmare.

…But there was nothing.

James kept a tight grip on her head, his cock under her armpit. Harry kept his cock between her breasts, gently squeezing them as he massaged his cock with them. Tom watched anxiously from the sidelines, masturbating hard as he waited for space to open up so he could move in. And Rick…

She had no friends in this room.

All she had…were her trainers. 

Liara’s body had been incredibly tense this entire time, her hands balled into fists and her body trembling. But steadily she relaxed. Her body stopped trembling. Her fists unclenched. Her breathing was shaky but steady and her eyes slowly closed. The men all smiled at each other. She was giving in. She realized there was no point to fighting so she was giving up and letting it happen. 

James kept Liara’s mouth open as a precaution in case she got feisty again. Rick fucked her mouth for a long time, so long that the other men began to impatiently stroke their cocks as they awaited their turn. But Rick was not going to stop until he came! 

Meanwhile Liara’s mind had gone blank. She would not allow herself to think of anything. She feared that if she tried to think, thoughts of escape or rescue would enter her mind. She’d be filled with hope…only for it to be crushed by despair over the helplessness of her situation. She knelt there quietly and let them use her mouth like a sex toy. 

But as she knelt there…as Rick thrust his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth…a strange sensation overcame her. 

The disgust she felt before was steadily subsiding. The cock…didn’t taste nearly as bad as it did before. Indeed, it almost tasted like…

Her daydream was interrupted when she felt Harry’s cock twitching in her mouth. Why? Why was it twitching? What did it mean? She immediately found out. Rick declared that he was about to cum. He was about to cum…in her mouth?!

Just as Liara was wrapping her mind around this thought, he came. His thick hot cum filled her mouth and poured down her throat. There was so much cum that some actually leaked out the corner of her mouth. It ran down her lip and chin and dripped onto her breasts. Harry removed his cock from Liara’s breasts and backed away before any could drip on him. He grinned and masturbated as he watched the cum run down her body. 

Liara’s eyes snapped open when she tasted Rick’s cum and rolled back into her head.

Rick moaned contently and withdrew his cock, more of his cum and Liara’s saliva dripping out of her mouth onto her tits. Liara’s first impulse was to spit out all the cum but James held her head up and ordered her not to. 

**James:** “Swallow it!”

Very reluctantly Liara closed her mouth…and swallowed. All the cum flowed down her throat. It was bitter. So incredibly _bitter!_ She bit her lower lip and trembled as she felt the cum enter her stomach. She swallowed several more times to get more of the taste out of her mouth. This did not get rid of the taste completely but oddly enough, each swallow made the taste…change. The bitterness slowly left her mouth and the aftertaste was oddly…pleasant? 

It was strange but…despite the nightmare that proceeded it, a man’s cum was rather…tasty? 

Liara had closed her eyes again while she processed the taste. When she opened them again she saw Rick was still standing in front of her. He was holding his cock in front of her face as more of his cum and her saliva dripped off it. James tightened his grip on her head and forced her to look at it.

**James:** “You never leave a man’s cock like that, doc. You always gotta clean it…”

The men all chuckled. She closed her eyes again and sighed. She knew what they wanted her to do. With her eyes still closed she stuck out her tongue. James let her head move closer to Rick’s cock and she licked the tip. More of that familiar bitter taste filled her mouth. But after the initial bitterness was that oddly pleasant flavor. Slowly she cracked her eyes open as she licked clean the rest of his cock. When it was clean Rick declared that he was satisfied and walked away. 

Liara breathed a sigh of relief. Was it finally over?

She quickly realized she made the mistake of letting herself hope again. Tom stepped forward this time and stuck his cock in her face just as Rick did. 

**James:** “That was just your first lesson, doc! You still got three more to go…”

Three…more…

**Liara:** “Heh…heh, heh…heh…”

Liara laughed softly…but it was triggered by despair. Not joy. Three more cocks. She had to endure three more cocks…

James forced her mouth open again and she did not resist as Tom fucked her mouth. His cock was even bigger than Rick’s! And while Rick did not stick the entire length of his cock in her mouth, Tom wasn’t so merciful. He was very impatient after watching her for so long, unable to touch her. He tried to shove the entire thing inside. She felt his cock going clear down her throat. Her airways blocked and she had trouble breathing. She struggled a bit but James held her in place. In time her throat adjusted. His cock went further and further down but she still somehow managed to breathe. 

Tom received no more resistance from her. Truthfully, Liara found fewer reasons to resist. In truth, Tom’s cock didn’t taste nearly as bad as Rick’s. She wouldn’t call it tasty but not wholly unpleasant. 

Tom came faster than Rick. When he did even more cum filled her mouth than before. She couldn’t catch it all. She swallowed his cum after he withdrew his cock and stopped to take a few breaths before cleaning his member. This cum…it was becoming strangely tasty. The bitterness…wasn’t as pronounced as before. 

It was Harry’s turn now. He had his fun with her tits. Now he wanted to sample her mouth. Liara opened her mouth of her own accord and let his cock slide in. James loosened his grip a bit but still held her face as she blew Harry. 

**Liara, thinking:** “Odd, Harry’s cock doesn’t taste that bad at all!” 

Liara actually found herself moaning pleasantly a bit as she blew him. She massaged his cock with her tongue as he thrust it in and out of her mouth. This made Harry smile and he came in no time. Liara managed to catch all the cum this time and swallowed it all in one gulp. Without waiting for prompting she licked his cock clean. It was really tasty! 

That was three down. One left to go…

James released Liara’s head and walked around in front of her. She expected Harry or one of the other men to take his place but surprisingly none of them moved. She hung her head and took several deep breaths as James moved into position. When she saw his feet right in front of her she slowly looked up. He was smiling as he gazed down on her. His eyes…burned with lust. He held his huge member in front of her face like all the rest. She could smell his cock…and it made her mouth water. 

She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Saliva dripped from her mouth as she eagerly awaited more cum. James gently rubbed the tip of his cock along her tongue before sliding it all in. With a quick thrust he shoved his entire cock down her throat. Her eyes went wide with shock as her nose slammed against his crotch, his balls bouncing against her chin. With incredible speed he throat-fucked her hard. Liara gasped and moaned as she tried to keep calm. James was incredibly skilled! She felt her mind being washed away in a sea of pleasure.

Yes, pleasure. 

Liara didn’t want to admit it at first but all this felt so…GOOD! Once she accepted this fact she realized she was feeling oddly…calm. Calmer than she has felt since she stepped off the Normandy…

She moved her head in rhythm with James’ cock, making sure to swallow as much as he could. The men watching quietly applauded Liara’s initiative. She was doing very well! So well that James came very quickly. Her mouth filled with more cum than she could handle, especially with his cock all the way down her throat. He kept it there for a while, plugging her mouth and keeping her from breathing. She looked up at him pleadingly, quietly begging him to let her breathe. Finally he withdrew his cock and Liara breathed in precious air. She collapsed, panting uncontrollably as cum dripped from her mouth and tits…

Off in the distance Liara heard clapping. It was the Master. He had been watching this whole show…and was quite pleased. 

**The Master:** “Very well done, Liara. _Very_ well done…”

What happened next was a blur. The lack of air left Liara disoriented. Coupled with the shock of everything that had transpired, the next thing she knew she was back in her cage again for the night. Her arms were still shackled behind her. She looked down at her chest and saw that they did not bother to clean the cum off her. 

The trembling returned. Fear gripped Liara’s chest. She closed her eyes and tried desperately not to think about what happened today.

Liara was terrified. But not for the same reasons she was the night before. 

This time she was afraid…over how much she enjoyed what just happened. 

Liara…found herself _enjoying_ the way she was being treated. Their cocks…their cum…so revolting at first began to taste so…delicious…

Liara’s mind was a vortex of chaos. She began to cry again, her sobs echoing in the dark dungeon. 

**Liara, sobbing:** “What…is _happening_ to me…?”

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. Peace through Pleasure - Part 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

This story is based on a series of pics by tenderlovingninja a.k.a. densire.

All credit goes to him for the pics and inspiration. 

Check out his pics here on his Tumblr!

<http://tenderlylovingninja.tumblr.com/>

** Peace through Pleasure – Part 3 **

**SNAP!**

**Liara:** “Ouch!”

Liara’s bare foot stepped on a twig, jabbing her foot. She winced and tried to back away but the Master had his hand firmly on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder pleadingly at the Master, quietly begging him to release her. This only prompted him to tighten his grip and force her forward. Liara hung her head in shame and continued her march. 

This morning started like the last. The Master arrived to release her from her cage for another day of training. And like yesterday he had a new gift for her, two black leather belts to wrap around her stomach. Why, she wasn’t certain. Her hands were still shackled from the previous day. He removed them and Liara quietly donned the belts. Once they were secure, the Master gripped her shoulder and guided her out of the room. She was surprised he did not bind her hands again. But what was even more surprising was that he was not guiding her back to the dungeon. Instead, he guided her outside…

Liara was shocked to find that it wasn’t morning as she believed but the middle of the night. Her sense of time in that dark dungeon must have been distorted. The moon shone overhead as Liara marched through the gardens behind the castle. It was a cool night. She shivered as a cold breeze blew over her naked body. She had never been outside and naked like this before. She hated to admit it but, despite the chill, she found it rather pleasant. 

But she couldn’t relax now! Liara had to keep her eyes open. She was actually _outside_ the castle. This could be her chance to escape! The Master’s grip was tight but maybe if she caught him by surprise she could wrench free and run for it. Her eyes darted around as she scanned her surroundings. Lamps lit the paths through the garden. Along the edges Liara could make out tall white wooden fences. Climbing them would be difficult. Liara concentrated to see if she could muster her biotics. Perhaps she could blast her way through? But whatever they had injected her with was still strong. She couldn’t use her biotics at all. 

Something about her behavior must have tipped off the Master as to what she was thinking. He chuckled and tightened his grip on the asari. 

**The Master:** “Escape is futile. This garden is completely secure and my men patrol the shadows. You try to break away and we will catch you…”

He laughed evilly as his grip tightened more. Liara closed her eyes and hung her head again. He could be bluffing about his men in the shadows but she suspected he wasn’t. If true, her chances of escape were nil. They’d catch her long before she found an exit. Liara simply fixed her gaze straight ahead, crossing her arms over her stomach to ward off the cold. One arm she crossed just beneath her boobs. She felt them bounce against her arm with each step and occasionally she felt the cold metal of her nipple rings touch her skin. Her other arm went across her stomach and she debated whether or not to use it to cover her pussy. But she shook her head and realized there was no point in hiding her shame now. 

The path opened up into a courtyard. As they drew close Liara could faintly hear chattering. With dread she realized that these voices must belong to her trainers, no doubt waiting to fuck her like they did yesterday. She pictured Tom, Rick, Harry and James all standing around, cocks in hand and waiting to fuck her until she passed out. But how would they do so today? Yesterday was her oral training. Could today be…?

Liara gulped and her hand inched closer to her pussy to cover it. Could today be the day they fucked her pussy? She never had a real cock inside her before. Dildos, yes, but not a cock. She had hoped to give Shepard that honor. But if her suspicions were correct, that honor was about to be stolen away by these horny bastards. 

But as they came closer Liara was shocked when she realized the voices were female! She and the Master entered the courtyard and Liara looked around nervously. Her eyes fell on a park bench sitting in front of a row of trees. Liara’s eyes widened in disbelief when she saw two asari sitting there. 

One asari was pink, an asari in the Matron stage Liara guessed, and the other, a Maiden, a light shade of bluish-purple. They sat side by side on the bench with their arms draped over each other. They were looking at each other, smiling, laughing and chatting without a care in the world. But as Liara and the Master approached, they stopped chatting. They turned to face their guests and smiled deviously…

These asari…were dressed like Liara, if you could even call it being “dressed”. The purple asari’s body was naked and she had nipple rings much like Liara. She had a small fabric collar around her neck and wore thigh-high boots and arm-length sleeves. The pink asari was dressed very much like the purple one. The only differences were that she was wearing a bikini top (and only the top) and some asari head decorations. 

Liara was speechless as she gazed upon her fellow asari. Who were they? What were they doing here? Were they…?

The Master gave her a little shake to snap her out of her stupor. He made a motion towards the purple asari.

**The Master:** “Allow me to introduce Lana…”

Lana’s grin widened and she licked her lips as she eyed Liara up and down. 

**The Master:** “…And Lasuna.”

He motioned to the pink asari. She grinned softly as her free hand slide between her legs, her eyes fixated on Liara. 

**The Master:** “They are your trainers tonight.”

Liara felt like she had been slapped in the face. They were her _trainers?!_ But they were asari! 

As though reading her thoughts, the Master continued to speak. 

**The Master:** “Your duties for the Society will require you to fuck both men _and_ women. Tonight, sweet Lana and beautiful Lasuna will teach you the finer points of pleasuring a woman…”

Before Liara could utter a word the Master pushed her forward. She stumbled and almost fell over but like a flash Lana and Lasuna rose from their bench and caught her. They spun her around so she was facing the Master…and proceeded to fondle her. 

They each grabbed one of her tits and squeezed them. Liara yelled out as they squeezed and fondled her boobs, their eyes wide in awe for Liara’s rack was bigger than even theirs. She also felt Lasuna slide her hand down her backside and squeezed her ass. Lasuna’s expression was one of pure joy as she savored the softness and warmth of Liara’s tits and ass. 

**Lasuna:** “So…beautiful! Master, it’s been too long since you’ve called upon us to train someone as beautiful and sexy as this one!”

Lasuna leaned in and licked Liara’s cheek. Liara cringed and pulled away, shocked at how forward she was being. Lasuna laughed and rested her head on Liara’s shoulder, her hands still tightly gripping Liara’s boob and ass. But not as tightly as Lana. Though the purple asari was smiling, she had a fierce look in her eyes. Her gaze was fixated on the massive boob in her hand and steadily her grip tightened as she fondled it more. 

**Lana:** “These jugs are HUGE! I’m so fucking jealous! It feels like every bitch we train these days has melons so much bigger than mine! It makes me wanna…”

Lana gritted her teeth and her eyes widened with rage as she squeezed Liara’s boob as hard as she could. Liara cried out in pain. The Master cleared his throat and Lana softened her grip.

**The Master:** “Careful with her, dear. Do not break her too quickly…”

Lana gently bowed her head to the Master.

**Lana:** “Forgive me, Master. I will be gentler with her.”

She went back to fondling Liara, much gentler as promised. Finally Liara found her voice. 

**Liara:** “Bu…but you’re…asari!”

Lana and Lasuna exchanged awkward glances. Lana then rolled her eyes. 

**Lana:** “Smart bitch we’re training tonight. Took you that long to notice that?”

Lasuna chuckled and Liara got her thoughts together enough to form a clearer sentence. 

**Liara:** “But why?! Why are you serving the Society?! They’re a human group! They’ve turned you…they’re using you as WHORES!!!” 

Liara’s last wood echoed into the night. The smiles disappeared from Lana and Lasuna’s faces. For a long time no one said a word. Liara could only hear the sound of her fearful breathing, mixed with the occasional gust of wind through the trees. Lana and Lasuna were completely expressionless. But then…they began to smile again. Their eyes glimmered with happiness and excitement. Lasuna leaned in closer and sandwiched Liara’s right arm between her tits, all while fondling Liara’s boob. 

**Lasuna:** “Because, my dear Liara, they have shown us the light. For the first time in our long, miserable lives, we have finally found peace…”

**Lana:** “Peace…”

Very quickly, Lana grabbed Liara’s arm. Liara gasped as Lana forced her hand between her legs. Liara felt her fingers rub against Lana’s pussy. She was already so, so wet…

**Lana:** “…through PLEASURE!”

Lana’s smile was wide and borderline manic. Lasuna’s smile was almost equally disturbing. Liara’s eyes darted back and forth between them…all while the Master looked on.

Lasuna gave Lana some sort of signal. Lana nodded. 

**Liara:** “Whoa!”

Lana swiftly swept at Liara’s feet. If Lasuna had not been there to catch her she would have fallen. Lasuna grabbed her and held her gently while Lana grabbed her legs. Very slowly they began lowering her to the ground. They gently laid her on her back. Lana spread open Liara’s legs and laid on her stomach between them, her head very close to Liara’s pussy. Lasuna continued to hold Liara, her hand resting gently on the back of her head as she lowered her down. Lasuna was smiling warmly as she gazed upon Liara’s frightened expression. 

**Lasuna:** “Liara…your fear is misplaced. You need not fear the Society. They will help you in ways you cannot imagine. Though I understand why you are afraid. Once upon a time we were both just like you…”

She glanced over at Lana. Lana was still on her stomach, eyeing Liara’s pussy. She licked her lips as she longed to taste it but something held her back. She glimpsed Lasuna looking at her and nodded.

**Lasuna:** “We were both frightened when the Society first took us. We feared what they would do to us. But eventually we learned…they were giving us a gift. Let us share with you our stories, Liara. Perhaps then you will finally understand…”

She looked to Lana and nodded. Lana grinned and began recounting her tale. 

**Lana:** “I’m a pureblood. Like you. Both my parents are asari. But no one on Thessia today wants a pureblood child. My parents especially, as it turns out…”

Lana’s expression turned very sour as she spoke of her parents.

**Lana:** “My father skipped out as soon as she found out Mom was pregnant. She raised me alone for a while until she kicked me out when I was forty. Forty! Can you fucking believe that?!”

A human hearing that statement might be puzzled by it but in asari years being forty years old is like being in your mid-teens. Very few asari at that age are ready to face the world alone. Apparently Lana had no choice in this matter.

**Lana:** “Guess Mom got tired of looking at me. Anyway, for the next sixty years I lived on the streets. Stole food to survive and danced in clubs for a place to sleep. Worked my way to Earth and found a gang that would take me in. They hired me as an enforcer. If they had a skull they wanted crushed with biotics, they always sent me. Everyone was afraid of me because I would charge head-on into a fight. People said I was suicidal. In truth…I was…”

Her expression saddened. Even Lasuna grew very solemn while listening to her story. 

**Lana:** “I didn’t see myself having a future. _At all_. I was sure I was going to kick it before I hit 150 so I was going to go down in a blaze of glory! But then…the Society found me…”

Slowly she gazed over at the Master. To Liara’s surprise, her expression softened greatly when she looked at him. There was admiration in her eyes and even…love? Lana… _loved_ the Master! 

**Lana:** “I fought the Master tooth and nail when I got here. No way was I going to let those bastards do whatever they wanted to me! But as they trained me…they told me about their philosophy. ‘Peace through pleasure’. I laughed when I first heard it. But then I got to see it…first hand…” 

Lana turned back to Liara and grinned again. 

**Lana:** “When my training was done, the Master dropped me off at the warehouse where my old gang hung up their guns. When I went inside I found my gang going at it with our arch rivals. They raided the base and people were dying left and right. I hate most of the fuckers in my gang but they were still the closest thing I ever had to a family. I didn’t want to see them kick. Especially the boss. I saw him going head to head with the boss from the other gang. They ran out of ammo and were trying to pummel each other to death.” 

Lana’s hands had been resting gently on Liara’s hips. But as she recounted her tale her grip steadily began to tighten. 

**Lana:** “I don’t know what came over me! I ran through the warehouse to the two bosses. When I reached them I dropped to my knees, ripped open my shirt and screamed ‘FUCK ME’!!!”

She held back a laugh before continuing. 

**Lana:** “Everyone in the place froze. The looks on the bosses faces was completely priceless! While they both stared at me I ripped off the crotch plates of their armor and blew them both. Didn’t take long for them both to be all over me. They pumped my holes while both gangs looked on in awe. When they were done I declared that my body was everyone’s fuck toy for the day. I fucked over 50 men that night…”

She grinned softly and looked Liara in the eye. 

**Lana:** “A lot of people were going to die that night. Either one gang was going to be wiped out or both would’ve kicked. But I stopped it. I saved almost everyone there. Even more surprising was that afterwards the gangs united and turned their focus to ‘cleaner’ crimes. Simple smuggling and the like. No more violent street fights like before where innocent people could be caught in the crossfire. _I_ did that. I saved a lot of people that day. And how did I do it? I used my body. I became their whore. I let them focus all their anger and shit on me. And you know what? During it all I felt…happy. Not just because I was getting fucked but because I knew deep down…that I was helping people. That I was saving lives.”

A tear actually appeared in the corner of her eye. Her voice began to break a little bit but she controlled herself. 

**Lana:** “I realized…I had received a gift. The Society taught me…how to save people. I could use this gift to bring peace. Not just to other people…but to myself. I have a goal now. I have a future. And I owe it…to the Society. To the Master…”

She turned to the Master again and beamed at him. She completely _worshipped_ the man! The Master actually smiled and nodded softly at her. 

Liara was speechless. Slowly she turned her head to Lasuna. She smiled and held back a laugh at Liara’s expression. 

**Lasuna:** “I’m afraid my story isn’t _quite_ as dramatic.”

She grabbed one of her own tits and squeezed it softly, her eyes closed and smiling as though recalling a pleasant memory.

**Lasuna:** “Once upon a time I was a…let’s say I was a very _ambitious_ businesswoman. I took a job at a corporation on Earth. Being an asari, I received many strange glances from my coworkers. But I did not care. I had a goal and NOTHING was going to keep me from it. I was determined to become CEO of the company and turn it into a financial powerhouse. I had decided my own future. I was going to become one of the wealthiest and most powerful women in the GALAXY!”

Her normally soft expression grew fierce. She fondled her tit faster and squeezed it harder to the point Liara would suspect it hurt but Lasuna was so focused on her story that she wasn’t fazed at all. 

**Lasuna:** “And I was well on my way to achieving my goal! Within a few months of joining I was promoted to a VP over several long time employees. Naturally I made many enemies. One of them…was a member of the Society…”

She smirked softly.

**Lasuna:** “He lured me into a trap and sold me to the Society. After I disappeared he took my job and eventually became CEO. All the while I was locked in a dark dungeon being relentlessly fucked my every waking moment…”

Her expression was…strange. Liara couldn’t tell if she considered this a pleasant memory or an unpleasant one. 

**Lasuna:** “I fought them. I fought them long and hard. For months I held out, hoping for some chance to escape so I could kill the bastard who put me there. But the pleasure…always wins in the end.” 

Lasuna slid her hand down her stomach and gently rubbed her pussy. She smiled and moaned softly as she recalled the day she broke. 

**Lasuna:** “I became the Society’s whore. I couldn’t live any longer without a good cock in my holes or the taste of pussy in my mouth. I was ready and willing to fuck whoever the Society commanded me to fuck. But like Lana, I still wasn’t sold on their philosophy, peace through pleasure. But that changed with my first real assignment.”

She stopped pleasuring herself and turned her full attention to Liara. 

**Lasuna:** “There was this one company that was on the verge of bankruptcy. For years it had been in a bitter competition with its rival and it was taking its toll. Hundreds of jobs were on the verge of disappearing if the company folded. Hundreds of people would be unemployed and unable to support their families. And the rival company was having its own problems. Its CEO was a ruthless man. It helped him get an edge over his competitors but he drove his employees hard. All of them were utterly miserable. The Society saw their suffering and decided to act…”

She turned to the Master and Liara once again saw that same glowing expression. She worshipped the Master like he was some sort of god. 

**Lasuna:** “The Master arranged a meeting between the two CEOs and proposed that the two would enter into a partnership. I was there…as a negotiation tool…”

Her expression became dreamy. She shifted around as she recalled a very erotic memory. 

**Lasuna:** “The thought of a partnership appalled both of the men. They shouted and screamed at each other until their throats were sore. But as things became too heated, I stepped in. I offered my holes for their sexual pleasure. Almost immediately I had one cock in my ass and the other in my mouth. They continued to shout at each other but as the negotiations went on they fucked me harder and faster. And the harder they fucked me…the less harsh they became with each other. They stopped shouting. Their tones softened. Before long they were forming an understanding. At the end of the meeting…these two sworn enemies were smiling and shaking hands, with me on the floor at their feet covered in their cum.”

Lasuna smiled triumphantly.

**Lasuna:** “They formed a partnership and both became very successful. No one lost their job and both companies hired several more people. Both CEOs softened and became much kinder to their employees. Now both companies are happy and prosperous, as are all its employees. My sexual intervention saved a lot of people from a lot of suffering. Through my pleasure…I brought them all peace…”

Even Lana was smiling as she listened to Lasuna story. It certainly was an incredible one…but Liara wasn’t completely sold.

**Liara:** “But what about the man who sold you to the Society? I thought you hated him! And what happened to all your ambition?! You were on your way to becoming wealthy and powerful and now you’re satisfied being some cum-drenched WHORE?!?”

Lasuna was amused by Liara’s reaction. She smiled warmly and answered her calmly.

**Lasuna:** “I see now that my life before was empty and shallow. I may have been wealthy and powerful one day…but what would I have accomplished? My ambition took priority over everything. I pushed friends, families and lovers away. I hoarded my wealth and did little with it besides my own comfort. I would have been just another greedy, selfish corporate figure. No one would benefit from that…not even me. But now…I’m _helping_ people! I can use my body to smooth over negotiations, keep things peaceful and help people in ways I could never do even with all the money in the galaxy! As for the man who put me here…first time I saw him again, I dropped to my knees and gave him a blowjob in gratitude. What he did to me was a blessing in disguise. He stops by weekly to use me and relieve the stress from his job. Sometimes he even brings his wife with him…”

She became dreamy again as she relived memories of threesomes with the man and his wife. Meanwhile Liara looked on in disbelief. 

But then Lasuna’s expression became serious. Liara looked down and saw Lana with a similar expression. She felt Lasuna’s hand on her boob. She squeezed it gently and slid her fingers up to Liara’s nipple. Very gently she took hold of the nipple ring. Still with the stern expression, she looked into Liara’s eyes, her gaze calm but determined. 

**Lasuna:** “We have told you our stories, my dear. But now it’s time…that we wrote _yours!_ ”

She gave the ring a swift tug. Liara cried out in pain…and cried out again when she felt Lana bury her face in her azure. Lana reacted to Liara’s scream like a pistol starting a race. Liara felt her nose pressed against her clit while her tongue swiftly slid inside her. Liara screamed again as she felt the young asari’s tongue swirl around inside her. 

Lana swiftly honed in on her most sensitive spots. Within seconds Liara could feel herself on the verge of climax. 

**Liara, thinking:** “No! Not there! Please not there!”

But Lana went there. As though she could read her mind, Lana swiftly moved her tongue around inside her pussy licked her in just the right spots. Liara found herself wrapping her legs around her, holding her close. Her mind was begging for it to stop…but her body was refusing to let her go. Meanwhile Lasuna continued to tug at her nipple rings.

Liara would immediately feel a sharp pain with each tug…but afterwards she would feel…different. The pain…slowly warped into something more pleasurable. Lasuna tugged again. Liara did not cry out this time but gritted her teeth. It hurt so much when she pulled those rings! But the strange, pleasurable sensation she felt afterwards…made it almost bearable. 

She wasn’t sure how long they continued like this. Lana put her masterful tongue to work on Liara’s pussy, licking her insides and sometimes stopping to lap up the juices leaking out. Lasuna kept tugging her nipple rings at regular intervals. Eventually Liara noticed something odd. The pain was…subsiding. The more Lasuna tugged her rings…the less pain she was feeling. The pain was steadily disappearing, or mixing so much with the pleasure that she could no longer separate the two. Liara was utterly confused. How could pain feel so good?! It didn’t make sense! It didn’t make SENSE!!

**Liara:** “Oh Goddess!” 

She couldn’t take it anymore! She was cumming! She was cumming!

Liara’s screams echoed through the darkness as she climaxed. Her juices sprayed all over Lana’s face as she came. Lana calmly smiled and let it happen, Liara’s cum now dripping down her nose and cheeks. Liara relaxed her legs and Lana sat up. Lasuna scooted closer and licked her cheek. Lana licked around her mouth and lips for a taste of Liara while Lasuna, unable to control herself, grabbed the Maiden and licked every part of her face Lana’s tongue could not reach. Both asari looked very dreamy after they finished.

**Lana:** “DAMN she tastes good…”

She licked her lips again, anxious for another taste. But she stopped when Lasuna held up her hand. She whispered something in Lana’s ear. Whatever it was, Lana thought about it for a minute before nodding. They turned their gaze to Liara, still lying on the ground. Her eyes were closed, her breathing heavy and her face locked in an expression of contentment. Lana and Lasuna’s smiles grew more devious. She was on the brink. They just needed to push a little harder…

Liara heard Lasuna lie down next to her. Lasuna leaned in and whispered softly in her ear, saying that if she wanted to feel even better than she did right now, she just needed to get on her hands and knees. Her eyes snapped open and she took a sharp breath. More pleasure? _Better_ pleasure?! Something in her mind snapped. With renewed strength she flipped over and got on her hands and knees as instructed…and waited. 

She waited trembling, her body eager for the two asari to continue her work. But the longer she waited, the more she began to think.

What was she doing? Was she…actually enjoying this? But she couldn’t! She had to fight it! She had to stay strong! No way would she let this disgusting Society do to her what they did to Lana and Lasuna! She would—

**Liara:** “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!”

Liara cried out as she felt something slide into her pussy. Lasuna had acquired a long double-ended dildo and slid it inside her. She knelt behind Liara and smiled as she quickly and vigorously fucked her with it. Instantly all of Liara’s prior rebellious thoughts had disappeared. This felt too damn good! Her mind had been washed away by a sea of pleasure. And it was just getting started…

Lana watched for a while with a smirk. She came up with an idea. She flung one leg over Liara and sat on her ass like a chair. Liara almost collapsed under the weight but she held herself up. Lana laughed and groped her tits, playing with and tugging her own nipple rings as she felt Liara’s warm ass between her legs. Lasuna laughed too and stuck the other end of the dildo into her mouth. She sucked on the dildo like it were a real dick, each time she moved her head she drove it inside Liara. Both asari could hear Liara panting like a dog. It was too much for her! It felt too good! Lana laughed again and put one hand on the back of Lasuna’s head, helping her take more of the dildo in her mouth while driving it deeper inside Liara’s pussy.

Lana and Lasuna were having a great fuck! They loved helping the Master break in a new whore! And above all, they loved helping the Master period. And the Society. For they knew they were doing something good. Something great. For every whore they helped join the ranks, the more people the Society could help. The more people the Society could help create peace. 

**Lana:** “You see, Liara?”

Lana turned her head over her shoulder to speak to Liara. She could only see the back of Liara’s head. She couldn’t see her expression or even if she was listening to her but she continued to speak nonetheless. 

**Lana:** “Doesn’t this feel fucking GREAT?! If you swear yourself to the Society, devote your life to Peace through Pleasure, not only can you feel this great every day but you’ll be saving the whole fucking world! Fuck that, the whole GALAXY!!”

Liara did not answer. She continued to pant and cry out as Lasuna fucked her. 

The Master had been watching their performance the entire time. From the angle he was standing he couldn’t see Liara’s face either. Slowly he strolled around the asari until he could see. He smiled when he saw Liara’s expression. 

Liara…was smiling. And it wasn’t an ordinary one. Hers was the smile of someone succumbing to their base desires, succumbing to the ecstasy being inflicted on her. The Master had seen this expression many times. 

It was time for the final blow. 

**The Master:** “Peace…through pleasure. Peace…through pleasure. Peace…through pleasure…”

He continued this chant. Lana looked at the Master and smiled. 

**Lana:** “Peace…through pleasure. Peace…through pleasure! Peace…through PLEASURE!”

Lana and the Master continued their chant in unison.

**Lana & The Master:** “Peace…through pleasure! Peace…through pleasure! Peace…through pleasure!”

Until now Liara’s mind had been in a cloud. She saw and heard nothing. All her senses were consumed by the pleasure resonating from between her legs. But as this chant drifted over her the fog began to lift. She could hear the words…the words she has heard repeated so many times since her arrival. 

She has heard the words many times. But she has never really _felt_ them before. Pleasure was overwhelming Liara’s body and with it came a great calm, a feeling of serenity that she had never felt before. She felt…at peace…

She listened to the Master and Lana chanting. Soon Lasuna joined the chanting as well. Lasuna continued to fuck her with the dildo. Liara smiled as she felt it go as deep as it could inside her, listening to the chanting and the sounds of Lasuna’s slurping as she sucked the end of the dildo. She…

…Wait a minute.

Lasuna was…still sucking the dildo? 

If so, then her mouth was full. She couldn’t chant with Lana and the Master. If that was the case then…who was the third voice?

She couldn’t believe it. Liara was genuinely stunned as she realized that the third voice…was her own. She had subconsciously joined the chant. Her voice mixed with Lana’s and the Master’s as they all recited the Society’s philosophy. Lana and the Master quickly noticed that Liara had joined in. Very slowly they chanted more and more softly. Eventually they stopped chanting completely and smiled as Liara continued her own chant. 

**Liara:** “Peace…through pleasure. Peace…through pleasure. Peace…through pleasure. Peace…”

If Lasuna did not have a dildo in her mouth, she’d be smiling. Her eyes narrowed deviously as she smiled on the inside. 

**Lasuna, thinking:** “That’s it, Liara. Give in. Succumb to the pleasure. Give in to the Society. Embrace peace through pleasure…”

Lana peeked over her shoulder at Liara’s head with a manic grin. It was working! It was really working! She turned back to Lasuna and whispered furiously to her.

**Lana, whispering:** “It’s working! She’s breaking! Fuck her more!”

Lasuna shot her a dirty look to shut her up. The next few minutes had to be handled carefully. Liara’s mind was crumbling. The wrong word at the wrong time could halt that. 

But Liara’s mind really _was_ crumbling, caving in under the ecstasy. She found herself thinking things that only days before she would never dare. 

She began to wonder…if perhaps she was wrong. 

Maybe there _was_ something to this “peace through pleasure” philosophy. Lana used it to stop gang wars. Lasuna used it to ease corporate tensions, making life easier and happier for all those who work for the affected companies. One way or another, “peace through pleasure” has brought peace and happiness to a lot of people. And all they had to do…was surrender their bodies. 

By devoting their bodies to the Society, they stopped a lot of bloodshed and misery. They saved lives and brought happiness. And Liara could do the same…if she simply gave in. She loved studying the Protheans…but since joining the Normandy she found a great sense of satisfaction in helping people. She and Shepard saved lives from the geth, rescued people from slavers and even stopped an asteroid from crashing into a colony. They helped people and brought them happiness. The Society claims to have found another way to do it. 

If she joined the Society…if she devoted her body and her life to them…they promised that she could help even more people. And all the while she could feel as good as she does right now! 

Liara’s chanting stopped as she climaxed again. She screamed and came again. Lana got off Liara’s ass just as she collapsed. Lasuna withdrew the dildo and held it up. She and Lana gazed on the end that was in Liara’s pussy like it were a delicacy and licked it clean of her juices. But Liara saw none of that. She was collapsed on the ground, panting heavily with a smile fixed firmly to her face. She closed her eyes and savored the lingering ecstasy. 

**Liara, thinking:** “Maybe…maybe…”

A bitter struggle began in Liara’s mind. Part of her wanted to crumble completely. She wanted to kneel at the Master’s feet and swear her undying loyalty to him and the Society. But another part of her was still screaming “no”. She pictured Shepard in her mind, smiling warmly at her. She still wanted to return to Shepard. She wanted to return to the Normandy. But she also wanted to serve the Society. She wasn’t sure which desire was stronger. 

The Master gazed upon the collapsed asari intently. Tonight’s session had been very productive. But Liara’s training wasn’t finished yet. He could tell she hadn’t broken completely. She was a strong woman. Women like her always had some anchor in their heart and mind that kept them from drifting too far. Lasuna was the same way. Her ambition and desire for revenge against the man that sold her out kept her from breaking for months. But he found some way to shatter her anchor. He would do the same to Liara.

Liara felt a hand on her shoulder. She did not open her eyes as someone flipped her over onto her back. She smiled and panted as she felt the cold stone pressed against her back and ass. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled warmly as she saw Lasuna gazing back at her. Lasuna was laying on the ground next to her. Liara heard Lana lie down on the other side of her. She felt Lana grabbed her right breast and squeeze it. In response, Liara slid her right arm down Lana’s back and placed it on her ass. Lasuna smiled and wrapped her arms around Liara’s neck, her breasts pressing against Liara’s side. 

Lasuna beamed at her student. Liara was taking her training extremely well. She was well on her way to becoming a fantastic whore! 

**Lasuna:** “Welcome…sister…”

With those words, she leaned in and kissed Liara on the lips. Liara did not fight it. She embraced it. She pressed her lips firmly against Lasuna’s. When she felt Lasuna try to slide her tongue into her mouth, she graciously spread her lips and let it slide in. Lasuna’s tongue swam around inside her mouth, bringing with it an odd taste. Liara suspected it was her own cum.

**Liara, thinking:** “Is this…what _I_ taste like?”

Liara and Lasuna continued to make out while Lana felt up Liara’s body. The Master watched them all with great satisfaction. Eventually he clapped his hands to get their attention. 

**The Master:** “No time for rest, my whores! We still have a long night of training ahead…”

**_Several hours later…_ **

Liara was back in her cage, her training for the day complete. 

She had gotten a full course in lesbian sex. Every sexual position, every kind of sex toy you can imagine, detailed knowledge of how to please a woman was poured into Liara’s mind. Liara…was overwhelmed. 

Previous nights the only sound that could be heard in this cold, dark stone room was the sound of Liara’s screaming or sobbing. But tonight all you could hear was her breathing. Liara’s shaky breathing rattled through the air. She stood like a statue in the middle of her cage. She did not grip the bars like she did previous nights. She did not try to curl up on the floor for a few desperate hours of sleeping. Liara’s gaze was fixed straight ahead at the door, though she wasn’t really looking at it.

Liara was lost in her thoughts. She comprehended nothing around her. She was vividly reliving her training this past evening. Her eyes were wide as she recalled every fuck, every orgasm, every sex toy in her every hole. 

Eventually her eyes came back into focus. She looked around the room. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for. She wasn’t sure about anything anymore. What she wanted…what she was feeling…her mind was a whirling vortex. 

She took several deep breaths to calm herself before slowly looking down. In the dim light of the room she could faintly make out something glistening on her leg. A liquid was running down her thigh. It wasn’t sweat. It was cum. Her memories of her training had left her incredibly wet. 

Liara reached down and wiped up some cum with her fingers. She held them up and watched them glisten in the soft light. Then a smile spread across her face and she opened her mouth. She slid those fingers inside and rubbed them against her tongue. By this point she was well acquainted with the taste of her own juices. She tasted…good. So good! It was intoxicating! 

She licked her fingers clean and held them against her lips as she smiled. 

**Liara, thinking:** “Maybe…I’ve been _wrong_ about this place?”

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
